This invention relates to brackets and more particularly to shelf brackets useful for securing shelves or the like to the wall.
Heretofore shelf brackets are normally constructed of a strip of metallic substance and bent at a 90 degree angle and includes a wall plate section and a shelf holding extension. Such brackets extend 90 degrees outward from the wall plate and, in some instances, a second brace is attached between the wall plate and the extending plate for strength and rigidity.